


normal for two

by doxsainoixacid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Characters, Not Beta Read, OP still doesnt know how to tag properly, POV Akaashi Keiji, Spoilers for Chapter 401, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxsainoixacid/pseuds/doxsainoixacid
Summary: what's normal for akaashi; what's normal for bokuto; what's normal for two of them under the warm light in a bar in kokubuncho— ( this is set post bj/adlers match! so there's some slight ch401 spoilers if ya haven't caught up to the manga! ) —
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	normal for two

**Author's Note:**

> watch me throw caution to the wind and post this without going through grammarly's shit bc I can't get premium smfh
> 
> enjoy another bokuaka fic!

On the ride to Kokubuncho, after exchanging some congratulatory greetings and farewells with friends, Akaashi couldn't stop thinking about him and Bokuto. Particularly the part where his and Bokuto's definitions of "normal" are different. 

He tries to pay no mind to the fact, instead deciding to enjoy the night when Bokuto's still calming down from his post-match adrenaline high.

There's a certain charm to his huffs that come out every once in a while. They appear invisible, but when angled at a certain way on the smoke from the freshly cooked cow tongues, it's there. After a long rant here and there, all complete with sound effects and actions, there's a huff along with a slight head tilt. And then Bokuto's off to tell another story he swears he's heard over on the phone.

Akaashi chuckles at this in amusement. 

They were already updating each other on the littlest of things over the phone at 6:30 in the morning. What's the point of retelling them over cow tongue and miso broth?

Akaashi pins it down to his and Bokuto's different morning schedules. On top of Bokuto having to live with the rest of the MSBY Black Jackals, their schedule consists of Bokuto finishing his morning jog and Akaashi getting up from the bed both at 6:30.

The two had been texting their daily activities until Bokuto decided on a quiet Tuesday morning at 7:15, _"It's easier when we call because my fingers are sometimes realy skahyy from all the excitement! There's only so much a coukpe of exclamation points and typing in caps lock can do to express yourself!!!!!!"_

And so, Akaashi has shifted from the quiet mundane to the gradual rising volume he soon finds to appreciate from his device, seated at the countertop where can still hear Bokuto's voice. They do the same routine in the evening when Bokuto finishes practice, and Akaashi squeezes his phone time in the middle of editing. He's gotten used to this routine now.

It's normal for them.

Akaashi thinks Bokuto doesn't have any more topics to talk about, what with their whole routine and all. Yet he finds himself sitting in front of the wing spiker, underestimating all there is to his character, wholly enamoured and hooked onto every word Bokuto spills from his mouth. Unsurprisingly, there are bits of cow tongue too that spews from him.

Akaashi reaches out to wipe the bits off Bokuto's cheek, replying to whatever inquiry the latter threw at him.

As if nothing had happened, Bokuto smiles and glances at their table, half full still with Bokuto's hungry athlete stomach. He reaches for a piece of cow tongue and offers it to Akaashi, "Keiji! Here! Try this; I'm _sure_ it's a good piece."

Keiji obliges and opens his mouth, letting Koutarou feed him the piece. "It's good, Koutarou." He hums.

"See?! I told you! Oh, you got something on your lip here. I'll get it," Koutarou moves his chopsticks to his other hand as he cradles Keiji's cheek with his free one, wiping off the bit with his thumb.

It's when Koutarou moves his hand away to eat some more, Keiji notices the ring on his finger. 

_Huh. He must have put it back when he changed into his street clothes..._

Subconsciously, Keiji touches his neck and finds his ring still dangling on the silver chain. He removes the ring from the necklace and puts it on his finger.

"Hm?" Koutarou hums. "I didn't notice you were wearing it as a necklace, Keiji."

"The necklace suits my outfit more. Though it does fit better around my finger."

**Author's Note:**

> this was also a fic thread on twitter but why not. a lot of changes were made since grammarly and i are somewhat prickly djhdgfsdhgfk
> 
> also come yell at me there! @maxtchaquartz :D!


End file.
